MSM-03 Gogg
|image=MSM-03.GIF;Front 055_MSM-03_Gogg_(from_Mobile_Suit_Gundam);Video |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |environment=Amphibious |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=MSM-03 |OfficialName=Gogg |archetype=MSM-03-1 Prototype Gogg~V |oftheline= |first=May, 0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~26, Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo, Mobile Suit Gundam: Lost War Chronicles, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, |manufacturer=Zimmad;Zimmad Company |operator=Principality of Zeon, Civilians |pilot=Marcy, Lasa, Lunan |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso (later refitted and replica units equipped with panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit) |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |headheight=18.3 |sensorrange=5400 |length= |width= |weight=159.4 |emptyweight=82.4 |maxaccel=0.76 |maxspeed=75~knots |armor=Super-High Tensile Steel |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=1740 |propHydroJet=2 x 38000, 3 x 15000 |armaments=2 x Mega Particle Gun 2 x Torpedo Launcher 2 x Iron Nail |SpecEquip=Freezy Yard |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The MSM-03 Gogg is a mass-produced amphibious mobile suit first featured in Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gogg was heavily armored to withstand deep sea pressure. The mobile suit also held a powerful reactor, so powerful that the Gogg could even use twin mega particle guns mounted in its body. The Gogg, however, had no cooling systems and used the water as a natural heat sink. Lastly, the MSM-03 Gogg had ballast tanks also built inside the body, allowing it to travel fully submerged. The tanks could also hold water to cool the mobile suit's reactors during out of water operations, but as soon as the water ran out, its reactor would overheat, forcing it back into the water. In terms of close-quarters combat, the Gogg has to rely on it's pair of large hands with "Iron Nail" claws. The MSM-03 design proved marginally successful. However, it wasn't produced in a lot of numbers and was later replaced by more powerful and better designed amphibious mobile suits, such as the MIP Company's highly successful MSM-07 Z'Gok. The Gogg served as a base from which almost all other underwater combat mobile suits were designed. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun :The MSM-03 Gogg is equipped a pair of mega particle guns, mounted in the center of the mobile suit's torso. Because of technological limits the Gogg's design called for the mobile suit to use the ocean as a natural heat sink to prevent the mobile suit's reactor from overheating. This limited the use of cannons as their high power requirements would quickly cause the reactor to overheat should the mobile suit stray from the water. ;*Torpedo Launcher :The MSM-03 Gogg is equipped with a pair of torpedo launchers mounted in the mobile suit's torso, one on either side of the mega particle guns. ;*Iron Nail :For close-quarters combat, the Gogg relies on a pair of large hands with "Iron Nail" claws. These claws are extremely sharp, and are capable of piercing even the RX-78-2 Gundam's Luna Titanium Alloy, while the hands are strong enough to catch the Gundam's Gundam Hammer with ease. Special Equipment & Features ;*Freezy Yard :The Freezy Yard is a gelatinous webbing that is launched in a capsule from the Gogg's head while in underwater cruise mode, and covers almost the entire body of the Gogg. The Freezy Yard is used to capture underwater mines without causing them to detonate. History The MSM-03 Gogg was introduced as Zimmad Company's proposal for an amphibious mobile suit for Zeon's forces after the failure of Zeonic's MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type, and is the first successful amphibious mobile suit. The Gogg was used during the One Year War to help secure Zeon's footholds in the Earth's oceans. Although an initial successful, The Gogg's technology limited its combat usefulness. Because of this the Principality of Zeon sought new designs that were more efficient. In the final days the One Year War, Zimmad and Zeonic both introduced new versions of their respective amphibious mobile suit design. Zimmad upgraded the MSM-03 Gogg into the experimental MSM-03C Hygogg. Variants ;*MSM-03-1 Prototype Gogg ;*MSM-03C Hygogg Picture Gallery MSM-03 - Gogg.jpg|MSM-03 Gogg MSV Mg-gogg.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-03 Gogg box art MSM-03_Gogg.jpg|SD MSM-03 Gogg as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars gogg0.jpg|Gogg (Gundam Perfect File) References MSM-03 Gogg The origin desings 3.jpg MSM-03 Gogg The origin desings 2.jpg MSM-03 Gogg The origin desings.jpg 1.jpg MSM-03 Gogg The origin desings.jpg External links *MSM-03 Gogg on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-03 ゴッグ